User talk:Zikkun
Hey, there! You're new to the wiki, aren't you? You've done a good job so far, but I should tell you that we don't include fan-made content on the wiki, only canon. There is probably a wiki or something for fan-made content, though, especially if there's already an L4D fanon wiki. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, I didn't know about that, sorry. ^^" I was just trying to expend the wiki a little bit, 100 pages seems small but I guess we'll grow by time. Zikkun 21:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you still want to add those campaigns, you can add them to this wiki. Cheers. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nah it's alright I'll remove them, sorry to be a burden... Zikkun 21:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You're not a burden, mate! So you made a mistake, big deal! Live and learn, buddy. Live and learn. ;) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay, I understand. :) And yes, I'd imagine we will, especially with loads of new content coming out with Left 4 Dead 2! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Glitch Proof Seeing as you've been uploading pictures, I'm going to assume that you own the game on the PC. In light of this, I was wondering if you could help us with something we need to confirm on the PC. So here it is: The Xbox360 version contains this glitch with the assault rifle. Currently, we have reason to believe that it does not work on the PC. This user claims it does not work. However, this user claims to have done it before. He was going to upload a video of him doing the glitch, but it has yet to come. If you can provide another source of proof that the glitch can be executed on the PC, it would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps, seeing as you have already uploaded pictures, you could get a picture of you killing the Witch without her retaliating by use of the assault rifle. If you can, a video would be even better. If you are not on the PC, or for another reason you are not obliged to include, you may decline this request. :Regardless of your response, I thank you for reading thus far. ::Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I've tried this multiple times for the past 30 minutes, I tried with both Sub Machine Gun and Assault Rifle with a single pistol and then dual pistols, the glitch seems to be fixed. I've tried to search on YouTube and I found this, but judging by the date it's really outdated. Zikkun 22:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm... If there wasn't an update between then and now, that's our proof. Would you know if the PC version has been updated since then? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Look here on the 21st April 2009 update, it says it has been fixed: :http://store.steampowered.com/news/?filter=updates&appids=500 :"Fixed an exploit where you could load the chamber of a weapon with bullets by holding down the melee key", so I guess we can confirm it has been fixed by Valve on PC only, unless it doesn't work on Xbox 360 anymore. Zikkun 22:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's perfect! Case closed. Thanks, Zikkun. ::Oh, and yes, it does still work on the Xbox 360. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures They're pictures of the common Infected; OF COURSE THEY DESERVE TO BE ON THE DAMN COMMON INFECTED PAGE. Shit, I even made it so that the pictures roughly correspond with what is near them. Apparently, an in-game screenshot of an army zombie is ok, but as soon as it has a white background, it is unrelated and must be gotten off of the page. Darkman 4 14:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :First of all please calm down and thank you for trying to discuss this problem. I'm did not remove these pictures because I hated them, they just do not fit the location and not related. Yes, they are Common Infected but that's too many pictures, you added them in sections like "Tactics" and thus they are false, what should you have done was a picture of survivors trying the tactic and so, this is why the article was tagged for Pictures Needed. Pictures in Wiki are not meant to be there just for the show, that's why we have the galley option. Zikkun 14:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Mapping Thanks for your feedback. Yes, I know that it is low quality, because I try to keep it simple. Also, it allows me to produce them faster. I know nothing about PSD files. I do want a combination of simplicity and aesthetics, so anything you can think up to fit that, you tell me about. Once again, thanks. TheCreaturenator16 06:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, the maps are really simple and I like it, but I had to think around 1 minute to figure out each location, so I think it should be a little more detailed to make faster sense. For example you can add cars, trains, and so. You're also missing some details like closet doors, and climbing walls. :I tried to make the first "level" of The Apartments (This is everything the Survivors can see while starting the map), it's not so pretty but it might help you a lot: Zikkun 08:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) http://rapidshare.com/files/255637209/apartments1.psd ::Well, I can only see one thing to do. We should try to take a poll to see if other think my maps are hard to understand. TheCreaturenator16 22:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Images I use the Model Viewer included with the L4D mod tools. I set the background to white before I take a picture. Darkman 4 00:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The Church I see you made the church edit make much more sense. As a first time editor, I want to thank you for your clarification of that. Clearly, your edit makes better sense than mine. Cheers, and thank you for "smoking." --Smoker9Dan 01:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Smoker9Dan :Heh, you don't have to thank me for that. Wikis build themselves when members help each other by contributing, making a wiki with only 1 person is impossible. In other words, it's pretty much natural here. Zikkun 01:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Francis picture You posted the picture pointing out Francis' Lambda. Can I ask where you got this picture? I'd love to have the full version as Francis and the Hunter (I see his hand there ;)) are my favorite survivor/infected. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 09:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :) I really appreciate it! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 08:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hai *Hey, im like new but im trying to meet & greet with people. I like dunno im bothering you cuz I see that were abit close in age. Yeah haha. If you want to message me back, leave a message on my talk page.--Skull26374 22:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Francis picture I'm rather interested in why you did not credit me for that Francis picture you uploaded on his profile page. 01:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ilwrath